Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of formulation, in particular the formulation of agrochemicals.
Description of Related Art
Plant protection compositions improved by compounds of the formula I.2 are based on the fact that the substances I.2 are novel surfactants having improved properties.
Agrochemical formulation technologies and the auxiliary substances necessary for these are well-known to the person skilled in the art. Recent research in these fields is often aimed at an increased action or an improved safety profile.
Thus e.g. sodium salts of sulfated C8-C18-alkanol ethoxylates are well-known as formulation auxiliaries. The alkyl chain of these surfactants can be branched or linear and of synthetic or natural origin. These surfactants are often employed as wetting agents or adjuvants, such as, for example, in the product Biopower of Bayer CS.
Although these surfactants can significantly increase the action of some active substances, a reduced action may occur with other active substances. The formulatability or gel formation may lead to massive problems with these surfactants, in particular in the process procedure of surfactant production or production of the formulation, and finally the result may be that the content of active substances and surfactants is relatively low.
The aim of the present invention was thus to discover novel surfactants which do not have these disadvantages.
It has been found, surprisingly, that certain salts of surfactants of the formula 1 completely or partially avoid the abovementioned disadvantages.
The present invention provides surfactants of the formula 1 and the production and use thereof as auxiliary substances in agrochemical formulations, wherein this also includes the use as adjuvants.R—O-Ax-SO3+M−  surfactants of the formula 1